


Les eaux dormantes

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [4]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mad Scientists, One Shot, Unrequited Love, what the fuck is wrong with this guy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shukaido avait l'air si serein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les eaux dormantes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les eaux dormantes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Remusaine Shukaido → Koohasuseite Mokuren   
> **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Avertissements :** un peu psychopathe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Shukaido était professeur en médecine. Il avait choisi cette voie très jeune et l'avait suivie comme une certitude : pour la beauté du métier. En tant que tel, il était censé être quelqu'un de sensé, de posé, de calme, de doux... et c'était bien l'impression qu'il donnait à tous. Il exerçait son métier avec cœur. Parmi ses anciens camarades de classe, c'était Gyokuran l'emporté et Shion le hautain et lui était leur contre-point. Il leur fallait bien des différences, pour atteindre un équilibre.   
Ce que tout le monde ignorait et que lui-même ne tenait pas à savoir, c'est qu'en-dessous de tout ça il cachait des passions au moins aussi fortes que les leurs. Il était simplement meilleur qu'eux pour les dissimuler, voilà tout. Et il fut lui-même surpris par leur violence le jour où elles se révélèrent face à une situation extrême. 

Contrairement à Gyokuran, Shukaido se contentait de vénérer Mokuren de loin sans même penser à l'approcher et ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme un blasphème l'idée de la courtiser. Quant à Shion qui la séduisit et la força à l'épouser, son péché était tout simplement abominable !  
Il en éprouva envers eux tous une colère comme jamais auparavant, qu'il s'efforça de tenir dissimulée. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit et qu'il était censé prier pour le bonheur de sa bien-aimée et de ses amis, même si secrètement il n'était plus capable de les considérer comme tel.   
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de considérer son amour comme bafoué, le sien envers Mokuren, et celui que Mokuren devait à toute créature en tant que Kitché Saarjaléenne – par là même, celui pur et chaste et tristement non exclusif qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter à lui comme à tout autre être et pas seulement à un mari, qui plus est un gros rustre. 

L'espace de quelques instants fugitifs, Shu se prit à penser que ce mariage forcé, cet avilissement, était pour Mokuren un sort pire que la mort, à peine moins pire que la perte possible de son kitché. Comme il regretta cette pensée puérile quand la maladie se répandit ! Mais qu'elle atteigne Gyokuran d'abord prouvait qu'elle n'était même pas une punition divine : elle aurait dû frapper Shion le premier, et si possible le seul. 

Devant l'idée de la mort prochaine inéluctable, Shu se sentit pris de révolte. Malgré les sentiments négatifs qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de nourrir envers ses anciens camarades, il restait un médecin dévoué et ne supportait pas de se sentir impuissant à soigner qui que ce soit. Voir s'éteindre les autres, un à un, dans la douleur et la terreur, était insupportable. Et l'idée de sa propre mort ensuite fut encore bien pire.   
Sa propre mortalité lui jetait à la face combien il était un être faible et misérable. Malgré sa force saatchess il n'avait rien d'un surhomme. Il n'était pas le médecin miraculeux qu'il aurait souhaité. Il était faillible et faible et sa propre peur face au néant lui faisait honte. Nulle surprise, reconnut-il alors avec une amertume profonde, qu'il n'ait jamais pu se faire aimer de Mokuren.   
Sombrant dans la folie, il se dit que c'était comme si elle avait toujours su comme il était tellement laid en dedans. Il était devenu tellement minable... Gyokuran était un blasphémateur, mais au moins il était honnête dans ses sentiments. C'était peut-être pour cela que même si sa vie s'en était trouvée écourtée, au moins sa mort précoce s'était faite dans l'ignorance et lui avait épargné toutes les souffrances de voir l'équipe inexorablement décimée. Quant à Shion tellement arrogant, tellement mesquin, Shu n'avait plus grand' chose à lui envier. Shu se croyait prêt à tout pour survivre, même à sacrifier celle qu'il avait tant aimée et dont il estimait avec répugnance qu'elle l'avait trahi.   
Mais s'il était lui-même condamné, sans doute à cause de ses propres péchés, alors il partirait sur un dernier, puisque seule la vengeance lui apporterait l'apaisement nécessaire. 

Donc, décida-t-il, que Mokuren parte elle aussi en paix et emporte s'il était encore possible une image de lui idéalisée du bon docteur. Qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, dans sa mansuétude, d'avoir échoué dans sa mission de protection. Ensuite, que Shion comprenne ou non son dernier acte, ça ne serait plus jamais son problème à lui. Même si Shu avait définitivement échoué dans son rôle de sauvegarde des corps et Mokuren dans celle des âmes, au moins il serait l'instrument de sauvegarde d'une ultime justice.


End file.
